Yaoi Fan Service
by VioletaBlak
Summary: Kishimoto decide hacer el Yaoi fan service que muchas fan's le han pedido. ¿Como reaccionarán Sasuke y Naruto ante ese echo? T por palabras un poco fuertes xD


**Disclaimer:** _LOs personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto._

**Advertencias**: _Algo de OoC, puede que algunas faltas de ortografía y palabras fuertes._

**Nota de VioletaBlak: **_Me escapé de los deberes de la escuela para escribir un rato xD (mentira, estaba aburrida, sin internet, y esta cosa fue lo que me salió) Espero que les saque al menos una sonrisa. ¡Los amo!  
_

* * *

**Summary****:** Kishimoto decide hacer el Yaoi fan service que muchas fan's le han pedido. ¿Como reaccionarán Sasuke y Naruto ante ese echo?

* * *

**_-.- Yaoi fan service -.-_**

* * *

**Masahi Kishimoto Pov.**

_Valla. Valla. Valla. Tengo muchas peticiones para que yo haga un Yaoi con Sasuke y Naruto._

Ese pensamiento me rondó por la cabeza, mientras leía uno de los tantos e-mail's enviados a mi correo con esa petición. Suspiré, primero tendría que consultarlo con ellos. Así que tomé un papel y un lápiz y los dibujé como si estuviesen a punto de entrar a la oficina. Miré luego en dirección a la puerta y esta se abrió, mostrando a Naruto y a Sasuke, quienes venían enviándose rayos con los ojos. Volví a suspirar, pero esta vez con una sonrisa.

- Hola, Sasuke-san, Naruto-san, que bueno que estén aquí. - les dije con una sonrisa y ellos me miraron, Sasuke con indiferencia, que raro *sarcasmo*, y Naruto con una amplia sonrisa extendida por toda su cara.

- Hmp - fue el gran saludo de Sasuke. *Sarcasmo, nuevamente*

- ¡Hola, Masashi-san, dattebayoo! - gritó Naruto mientras sonreía más, si, eso era posible para el.

Yo sonreí.

- Tomen asiento - dije haciendo un gesto de la mano, a los presentes.

Los dos me hicieron caso, y se sentaron uno al lado del otro en las dos sillas que habían frente a mi escritorio.

- ¿Para que nos ''mandaste a buscar''? - preguntó con algo de ironía el amargado de Sasuke. - Por que si no es importante, me voy a largar de aquí tan pronto como empieces a hablar de idioteces como el dobe - completó señalando a Naruto.

Naruto lo miró mal.

- ¡No me digas dobe, teme! - lo señaló - ¡Masashi-san as algo con este bastardo! ¡Por que sino yo lo mato! - mirando a Sasuke con fuego en los ojos.

Sasuke solo lo miró con superioridad.

- En primera, no me digas teme, dobe y en segunda, no me puedes matar, por que tu número de fan's bajaría increíblemente, y lo sabes. - le dijo como quien no quiere la cosa.

Naruto refunfuñó, haciéndose una casi bolita, con los brazos cruzados, en el asiento.

- Jodete teme. - le susurró.

Yo volví a suspirar, otra vez.

- ¿Me van a dejar hablar? - pregunté ya un poco exaltado.

Ellos solo asintieron.

- Bien - comencé - Debido a que muchas fan's me lo han pedido, aré un capítulo extra en el manga, donde ustedes sean pareja y tengan relaciones sexuales. En otras palabras, un Yaoi fan service. ¿Que dicen? - les pregunté con una sonrisa en mi cara, quería ver sus reacciones.

Los dos estaban en shock. Y, para mi sorpresa, el primero en reaccionar no fue Naruto... Sino el cabeza de cacatúa. Sasuke.

- ¡¿Nani? ¡¿Acaso no te basta con el asqueroso beso que nos dimos cuando eramos pequeños? ¡¿No? ¡Pues a mí sí! ¡Eso es asqueroso! ¡No pienso acostarme con él dobe! ¡Ni muerto! - me gritó exaltado Sasuke parándose de la silla y con miles de venas palpitando en su cabeza.

Allí Naruto reaccionó y le empezó a gritar a el azabache.

- ¡Dobe tu polla Sasuke! ¡Y yo tampoco me quiero acostar con un bastardo como tu! ¡Preferiría acostarme con Choji! ¡Eres un estúpido, el por lo menos sería acojinado! ¡Tu eres un ermafrodita! ¡Y creo que serias el Uke! ¡Ya que hasta tu nombre lo dice! ¡SasUke! ¡Pudreté! - otra vez volvieron los rayos a los ojos de ambos, pero esta vez con mas intensidad, mientras seguían peleando.

Un aura oscura, negra de furia, apareció alrededor mio.

Y exploté.

- ¡Maldita sea! ¡Tomen asiento de una puta vez y cierren su maldito pico! - pero ninguno de los dos me hicieron cazo y se empezaron a ahorcar. Entonces tomé el lápiz que estaba en el escritorio y lo llevé al dibujo en donde estaban ellos y les borré la boca a ambos. Entonces ahí si me miraron, con furia. - Sino se tranquilizan les seguiré borrando sus cosas. - Y ambos, demostrando lo pervertidos que son, se llevaron sus manos hacia su entrepierna, usándolas como escudo. Otro suspiro cansado salió de mis labios. - No me refería a eso... par de pervertidos.

Ellos soltaron el aire por la nariz y se sentaron en su sillas mas relajados.

- Bien, ahora tengo que tomar la decisión mas difícil... - dije volviendo a dibujarles la boca para luego mirarlos, que estaban un poco sudados, y pálidos. - ...¿Quién quiere ser el uke?...

Un silencio sepulcral inundó la habitación.

- ¿Y bien? - pregunté luego de varios minutos de silencio - ¿Quieres ser tu Sasuke? - pregunté y el me miró mal - Lo tomaré como un no - me giré hacia Naruto - ¿Y tu Naruto? - el negó con la cabeza. El suspiro número... el número que fuese, ya que perdí la cuenta, salió de mis labios. - ¡Bien!, si no quiere ninguno ser el de abajo, entonces lo echaremos a la suerte. - saqué una moneda de mi pantalón. - Sasuke, ¿cara o cruz?

- Cara - dijo un poco irritado y cruzando los brazos mientras se echaba para atrás en su silla.

- Bien Naruto, tu serás cruz - el asintió con una sonrisa.

- ¡La cruz es de buena suerte!

Reí y tiré la moneda hacia arriba, los tres seguíamos a la moneda con la vista hasta que callo en el escritorio y salió...

- ¡Cruz! ¡Oh sí! ¡Yeah, baby! ¡Ja, chupamela Sasuke! ¡Gane! ¡Ahora tu seras el de abajo! ¡Ja! ¡Soy el mejor! ¡Nadie puede contra Naruto Uzumaki 'ttebayo! - gritaba Naruto haciendo un ridículo baile de victoria y con una aura brillante.

- ¡Pudrete Naruto! ¡Yo no me pienso acostar contigo solo por que una moneda lo decidió! ¡Y menos ser el Uke! ¡Eso es asqueroso! - a pesar de que el aura de Sasuke se veía peligrosa, en su voz se notaba el nerviosismo, al igual que en sus palabras atropelladas.

Yo, saqué palomitas de maíz y empecé a comerlas disfrutando del espectáculo que habría a continuación.

Naruto giró su cabeza en dirección a Sasuke, pero su sonrisa ya no era infantil, sinó mas bien traviesa.

- ¡Ay Sasuke! ¡Cuando gimas y me pidas por más, ya veremos lo que piensas! - rió el Uzumaki y luego se giró hacia mí. - Necesito cadenas - sonrió de forma zorruna.

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

- ¡¿Para que diablos quieres cadenas Uzumaki? - parándose y disimulada mente yendo hacia la puerta.

Yo capté el mensaje de Naruto y le dibujé a Sasuke cadenas que lo sujetaban fuerte, pero sin lastimarlo...

Naruto se le acercó.

- Que comience el fan service.

Tomó la cabeza de Sasuke y lo besó con ferocidad haciendo que este se sonrojara un poco.

Volví a tomar las palomitas y me puse a mirar a mis dos personajes... Esto de el fan service sería divertido...

Sonreí.

_- ¡N-Naruto! ¡Ah-Ah! ¡S-Sigue! ¡N-No p-pares! ¡Ah!_

_- ¡No pararía ni aunque pudiera! ¡Ah! ¡Demonios! ¡Eres apretado! _

_- ¡Joder! ¡Se siente bien!_

_-¿Y no que no te gustaba Sa-su-ke? Mmmm_

_- ¡Cállate dobe y sigue! _

_- Como ordenes... Cacatúa-chan..._

Parece que ahora se llevarían un poco mejor... solo un poco...

-**Fin**-

* * *

**Aclaraciones**: _Por sino entendieron, Masashi Kishimoto dibuja a los personajes y ellos aparecen ante su vista, por eso los puede controlar borrando lo que quiera .3._

¿Review?

:3 ¡Besos! ¡Gracias por leer y hasta luego! ¡Espero que les aya sacado al menos una sonrisa! ¡Y que viva el Yaoi!

Violeta**BlaK**


End file.
